The present invention relates to virtual machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated virtual machine integrity checks.
A virtual machine is an executable instance of a processing environment that may encapsulated within a virtual machine image and deployed for execution by one or more computing platforms. When instantiated and executed by a computing platform, a virtual machine may instantiate and run one or more processes and/or threads to perform work on the computing platform.